Torak
is a young boy and the main character in the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness series. Appearance Torak was short and slim. He looked a lot like his father with dark hair that fell to his shoulders and light gray eyes. Renn mentioned several times that he looked like a wolf. Personality Torak is couragous, protective and loyal. He fights fiercely to defend those who he cares for. However, his loyalty and emotions towards others can cause him to be reckless and impulsive at times, often putting his life and that of others in danger as he doesn't think things through and often fails to listen to advice given to him. As he grew up away from most of society he often feels left out or different, though when isolated he longs for companionship. However he does not dwell too much on this. He is a very practical person and a natural hunter, he is observant, patient and very intelligent, if not a supserstitious. At the beginning of the series he was very naive (As one might expect) though through the story he hardens and becomes more experienced in the ways of the world. Skills Torak has many skills, some such as basic survival skills are common in the forest others, such as Spirit Walking are extremely rare. Torak can speak wolf, which means he has the ability to talk to wolves through movement and howls. As mentioned before he can Spirit Walk, which is the abiliy to enter another living things body while keeping your own mind. Torak is also a confident hunter and tracker, has some experience in healing and herblore, is okay at archery, fletching, building shelters and has basic survival skills. He is very in tune with nature and animals seem to like him. He can also swim, though nearly drowns several times throughout the books. Background He was born in the Deep Forest, away from the Clans. His mother was from the Red Deer Clan and his father was the Wolf Clan Mage. His mother died when he was three months old and his father was unable to look after him at that time. Instead of killing him he left him in a wolf den with a family of wolves where Torak stayed for three months. During this time he learnt to speak wolf. After this his father collected him and raised him. He did so away from the clans, in order to protect Torak. However, when Torak was seven moons old, his father revealed his existance to Saeunn, the Raven Clan Mage. During the time Torak spent with his father he was taught many skills such as hunting and respect for the forest, he even tattooed him with Wolf Clan tattoes. When Torak's father was killed by the Demon Bear, Torak swore revenge. On Toraks Fathers Side his Grandfather was Wolf Clan and his Grandmother was Seal Clan. They had two children which where Toraks Fa and Tenris, the Seal Mage. On Toraks Mothers Side his Grandfather was Oak Clan and his Grandmother was Red Deer Clan. They had one child (none other known)which was Toraks Mother. This means he is kin with Thiazzi. Story Wolf Brother This is the first book in the series. It describes the journey to the Mountain of the World Spirit to ask for its help destroying the demon bear that killed his father. On the way, he befriends a wolf cub (Wolf), who becomes both his guide and pack-brother. Torak and Wolf are captured by the Raven Clan, where he discovers his father's dark past. To seek the help of the World Spirit, he must collect three parts of The Nanuak, which puts himself and his new friend in unimaginable danger... Spirit Walker When a mysterious illness threatens to wipe out the clans, Torak embarks on a journey alone to find a cure. However, he is taken capture by Bale of the Seal Clan. He is taken to the Seal Clan's island where he encounters the Seal Mage who promises to help him make a cure if he obtains the ingredients. Torak agrees and with help from Bale, he successfully gets the ingredients. During his time on the Seal island he discovers he is a Spirit Walker and can enter the bodies of other creatures while keeping his own thoughts. Meanwhile, Wolf and Renn, who were stalking Torak, begin to search for him only to discover that it is a trap and the Seal Mage is the one who is causing the illness by poisoning the berries. With help from Bale and Wolf, Torak defeats the mage and warns the others about the berries. Soul Eater When Wolf is captured by the Soul Eaters, Torak followed the tracks to the north in an attempt to rescue him, while Renn stalked him. They find the White Fox Clan, who provide them with shelter, food, and clothes. The White Fox Clan warns him to turn back. Ignoring the advice, Torak finds the Soul Eaters hideout where he discovers the Soul Eaters plan to unleash demons on the world by sacrificing hunters-predators of the world-and they plan to control the demons with a Fire Opal. Torak eventually rescues Wolf and escapes, but the Soul Eaters mark Torak against his will as one of them. Outcast When the Raven Clan discover the Soul Eater tattoos on Torak, they make him an Outcast.Alone except for Wolf, he struggles to survive and flees to the reed beds of Lake Axehead.To prove to himself, as well as the Clans that he is not a Soul Eater, he cuts out the tatoo which he had been branded with in Soul Eater.He faces soul sickness,is tormented by the Hidden People,is hunted by the Clans.Meanwhile, the Viper mage,who is one of the Soul Eaters, stalks him in an attempt to control his powers.Bale and Renn set out on a journey to help Torak and persuade the clans he is innocent, a feat that could mean their lives. Oath Breaker Enraged by the death of his kinsman Bale, Torak heads out with Renn to track down Bales killer- Thiazzi, one of the seven soul eaters. His search leads him to the deep forest. He swore an oath to kill Thiazzi, and he discovers Thiazzi's plot to control the deep forest clans, unite them and wage war against the Open Forest. It is up to Torak alone to use all his will to stop this brewing war, with the help of Renn, will he suceed in stopping the war? Or shall he endanger the lives of his friends to avenge his Kinsman? Ghost Hunter At the age of 15 summers old Torak's only foe is the last soul eater, Eostra the Eagle Owl Mage. Follow Torak, Wolf and Renn as they make their ascent on the mountain of ghosts. Where they must brave against hordes of Tokoroths, packs of demon dogs and the merciless winter ice. Torak must use all his knowlage, all his skill in hope of defeating his foe. But, the prophecy does not tell of his victory. Renn must also decide wether she wishes to take the path of a mage. Relationships Father Torak is very loyal to his father, which is no great surprise as he grew up with him away from the clans in the wild. It broke his heart when he had to draw the Death Marks upon his father. He takes great pride in his father and his father's knife. The entire first book details his loyalty towards his father as he trackes down the Demon Bear which killed him. He does not allow the memories of his father to be tainted when he discovers of his past with the soul eaters. Mother Torak has no memory of his mother as she died three months after he was born and his father refused to speak of her, as it saddened him. So for much of his life she was merely the woman who had made his medicine pouch and who later declared him clanless. She only became more real to Torak when Fin-Kedinn told Torak that he is like her in many ways and reassures him of her love for him. Fin-Kedinn also reveals that he loved Torak's mother as any man loves his mate but she chose his father. This made him bitter and he refused to help Torak's father, who was once his best friend, to hide from the soul-eaters. Tracking was his mother's skill which she taught Torak's Fa, who later taught Torak. The Soul-Eaters The seven Soul Eaters were once clan mages (Wolf,Seal,Bat,Viper,Oak,Eagle Owl and Otter). Originally called the Healers, they are now seeking to rule over the forest, and to use any means to get this power. Each Soul Eater has an attribute of their clan creature, for instance the Viper Mage has a tongue similar to the tongue of the viper. Torak's father was a Soul Eater until they turned evil, and he then sought to destroy them. The other Soul Eaters are Tenris, Eostra, Thiazzi, Nef, Seshru and Narrander (The Walker) who pretended to die in the great fire when it was his son, Narik who died. Like Fa, he joined them when they were good but turned against them: Eostra took his son as a way bring him to heel. Toraks Grandfather, on his mothers side, was Oak Clan which means Thiazzi and Torak ar kin. Oslak When Torak first entered the Raven Clan camp, it was Oslak who took him in and shared his home with Torak. He was generous and kind to him, traits which Torak greatly admired in the man. When Oslak became ill, Torak tried unsuccessfully to help him, Oslak later dieing. Torak, torn by guilt, vows to find a cure to the mysterious ilness. Even though he had only known the man for several months, he clearly felt a strong bond with the man and was greatly influenced by him. Renn Torak and Renn have a mixed relationship. Whilst at first the two were quite wary of each other, they later become friends and it is suggested even partners. She has a bow that she loves which she had since she was 7 years old. The bow is broken and thrown into a fire by Thiazzi. In Outcast you learn that Sheshru is her mother. Bale Bale was Torak's only living relative and one of his closest friends in the series. Torak's grandmother was Seal Clan making Bale his cousin. Depsite this the two disliked each other upon first meeting and Torak was reluctant to befriend him. Circumstances however forced the two to work together and they ended up with a good relationship. Torak found Bale to be a good companion and a loyal friend despite their beginning, this is proven when Bale travles up the crag to retrieve Torak's knife in Spirit Walker and when he comes to help him in Outcast. In Outcast he comes up with a plan to get Torak back into the Clans, again showing his close friendship with him. Despite their close relationship the two both fell in love with Renn, causing a confrontation which would ultimately lead to Bale's death. Fin-Kedinn Throughout the series Fin-Kedinn acts much as one would expect of a foster father, he gives Torak advice on the issues facing him and he is always there to help him when needed. As one would expect, Torak has great admiration for him and respects him and he feels honoured when Fin-Kedinn fosters him. However, Torak does fear him slightly and is sometimes confused by him. He is sometimes unsure of what the man thinks of him and doubts his feelings. Wolf Like many others whom he meets in the series, Torak initially disliked Wolf when the two first met. However Torak grew fond of the cub and raised him. Wolf is often described as his guide and as his wolf/pack brother. He is dedicated and loyal towards Wolf and is very protective of him, perhaps more so than anyone else. Darfur Darkfur is a female wolf who abandons her pack to go with Wolf. They have 3 cubs together. She is very tolerant of Torak and Renn. The Cubs Wolf and Darkfur's offspring are introduced at the end of Oath Breaker. At the begining of Ghost Hunter one of the cubs dies from sickness, and another one is killed after being attacked by Eostras eagle owl. By the end Ghost Hunter, Pebbles is the only surviving cub. Rip and Rek These two ravens befriended Torak after a storm where he cared for them. They were sent by Renn via magecraft to help him recover from his soul sickness. Unlike most ravens Rip and Rek don't mind humans and enjoy playing tricks on humans and animals alike. Torak doesn't mind and enjoys the raven's company, though he tends to avoid making a fuss over them when Wolf or Renn are around, incase Wolf gets envious. Dark Dark is a very pale boy with white hair. He has a white raven with him at all times. When he was eight years old, Dark was cast out by his clan and had to live in the forest by himself for many years until he meets Torak. At the end of Ghost Hunter, Dark becomes the new Raven Mage. Category:Outcasts